pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP089: Up Close and Personable!
is the 37th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot This day, the attendants are tasked to observe the Water-type Pokémon and give report what they have seen. They are not allowed to catch them or leave the area, for safety reasons. The heroes see some boats, thinking it might transport them. After Ash sees a glitter in the woods, Pikachu moves strangely, but re-gains its consciousness. So, they take the boats to observe. Jessie also takes the boat, though some boys move it. James and Meowth spot them and are amazed by her leadership, despite the fact they should be stealing Poké Balls. The heroes spot many Water-type Pokémon on their way. Ash spots a Dewgong and thinks he should draw it. Angie spots a Sealeo and thinks she should draw that one. Dawn spots a Gorebyss and Conway tells her about it. He wants to pair up with Dawn and leaves. Dawn decides to observe Gorebyss and Brock the Chinchou. Jessie asks the boys which Pokémon will they observe *for her* and the boys decided a Relicanth. Jessie is offended and wants to observe a Manaphy or a Suicune. The boys tell her there are no Pokémon in the lake, but she orders them to move on. Ash draws the Dewgong and Angie the Sealeo, but the Pokémon move on and the two are arguing. Meowth and James are happy to have lunch and a bed to sleep in, so they wait to steal the Pokémon. Angie and Ash see the drawings, which are awful and argue. Ash has an idea to get closer - they will swim with them. They are impressed by the view, so close. The boys decided a Carvanha for Jessie, but after almost being bitten, Jessie is angrier than last time. The heroes go back to shore and plan to see them more, then write the report, though they admit they are not very good at it. Conway offers help to Dawn, but Dawn needs to write the report on her own. As they are about to go, Angie sees Shinx is missing. Piplup spots the flash in the woods and loses its control and goes over there. Dawn stops it and Ash remarks he saw the light before and had to stop Pikachu. Conway tells a legend is that when seeing the light, the Pokémon vanish. So, they all go to rescue Shinx. James and Meowth overheard this and think there might be treasure involved. Jessie has a massage and James and Meowth give her a signal. The heroes came to a cave. Dawn thinks it is creepy, though Conway promises to protect her. It starts raining and Conway runs into the cave. As they are in the cave, Conway spots a green light of the legend. When they arrive to the point, they spot a green lake. A light is seen and the Pokémon cover their eyes. The light is actually a Lumineon. Brock and Conway are somewhat surprised, as it should not be here. Angie spots her Shinx and it re-gains its control. Brock thinks if they uncover why is the Lumineon here, they could write a good report. Jessie comes as well and Conway recognizes her as Jessilinda, the leader of Green team. Jessie tells them to go away, as she wants to write the report and catch the Lumineon. They remind her it is forbidden to catch a Pokémon, but she does not listen. Angie reminds her they found Lumineon first, so the heroes want to protect it. Jessie sends Yanmega, while Conway dedicates this battle to Dawn and sends Slowking. Yanmega uses SonicBoom, though Slowking protects itself. Slowking uses Water Pulse, hitting Yanmega. Yanmega retaliates with Steel Wing, but Slowking protects itself. Slowking uses Psychic, defeating Yanmega. Meowth and James drag her and Yanmega out of the cave. The heroes go back to observe Lumineon, but see it is gone. Ash sends Buizel to scout and spot a tunnel. Brock spots something. After being told about the tunnel, Brock thinks the tunnel is connected to the ocean, while Lumineon comes in the cave to eat the seaweed it grows. So, after learning this, the heroes go to write the report. They come out of the cave and spot a rainbow, so they run back to the Academy. They give their report and everyone is impressed by it. Rowan decides to give them ten points, but since they left the area, they receive 6 points. Since Jessie and Conway left the area as well, they also lose 4 points. Before the night, everyone washes the windows. Ash is not sure what to do next, but hopes to see Lumineon once more. Debuts Pokémon Lumineon Trivia *Dawn narrates the next episode preview. *This is the only episode in the entire Summer School arc where Jessie's Wobbuffet made its appearance. It is also the only episode of the arc where any of Ash's Pokémon (besides Pikachu) appears. *The dub's title is a reference to the phrase, "up close and personal". *Ash makes a sketch of a Dewgong, the first main character to do so besides Tracy. **Another sketch is made right after, probably by Brock. Mistakes *When Piplup was hypnotized by the light, Dawn's belly button disappears. *When Dawn activates her Pokédex, it is interrupted by Conway. Since it's a machine, it should have worked describing Gorebyss at the same time as Conway, instead of not working at all. **The same happens when Dawn tries to get a reading about Lumineon. *While giving instructions on the report, Professor Rowan's assistant pronounces 'Pokémon' as 'Pokéson'. *When Shinx appeared in the cave, its eyes were normal, not blacked out like before. Gallery Pikachu is out of control DP089 2.jpg The heroes take the boats DP089 3.jpg Jessie is offended by the choice DP089 4.jpg Angie and Ash continue their rivalry DP089 5.jpg Angie's drawing of Sealeo DP089 6.jpg Lumineon arrives DP089 7.jpg Slowking protects itself against Yanmega DP089 8.jpg Ash and Buizel scput underwater DP089 9.jpg The rainbow appears DP089 10.jpg Brock presents the drawing of a Lumineon }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Yumi Kamakura Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors